trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
VaricellaMalaise
>Be the hemoloyalist bitch. Your name is CSETJE ZSEBET. You were born into the ARISTOCRACY, and you take that very seriously; so seriously, in fact, that you have strived to transform yourself into a HEMOKNIGHT OF OLD '''ever since you were capable of picking up a '''HISTORY BOOK. You speak with the grace and nobility of the ANCIENT BLOODBARONESSES, wielding your SABRE with an iron grip and cutting down any lowblooded REVOLUTIONARIES in your way. For you, the hemospectrum is law, and anyone who seeks to change it deserves nothing but a swift culling. If questioned, you would state that you put on your pretentious mannerisms out of a''' RESPECT FOR THE OLDEN DAY'S. However, the truth is far less noble: you are one of the very few, if not the' ONLY''' troll on Alternia who is a sufferer of''' EVERLASTING CLUCKPOX'. The cluckpox, a theoretically dominant trait that was considered beautiful amongst the nobility hundreds of sweeps ago, fell out of fashion and was even thought' GROUNDS FOR CULLING'. The reason for that is obvious- you are covered in' BLOOD-COLORED BLOTCHES''' that marr your otherwise quite pleasing facial features and render you''' UNATTRACTIVE to all other trolls. Refusing to believe you were an '''UGLY FREAK, you decided that you were merely a SOPHISTICATED BLOODBARONESS born too late. Most people call you''' FRIGID'; those above you on the spectrum call you a' FAWNING LAPBEAST', and those above you call you a' THINLY-VEILED MURDERER'. You will state until your dying breath that you simply wish to emulate the nobility of old; to be perfectly honest, you just want your superiors to actually' LIKE YOU'. Someone! Anyone! Why won't anybody like you?! ''Oh god, you're so lone-'' What? No, you didn't say anything. Nothing at all. Must be hearing things. >Examine social standing with other trolls. Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer) - You have tried to show Ithlena the respect she is due as the highest member of the hemospectrum present in the Valley, but she has rebuffed all your efforts so far. Unable to process the concept of her not liking you, you have instead started to think that she is being impersonated by someone else. Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing) - While his lackadaisical attitude and desire to be a "coolkid" bewilders you somewhat, you find Revyss highly endearing. Although you cannot say you approve of his matesprit tastes. You are currently positive that he will find a higher blooded redrom in the Military. Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen) - Upon false information from Zillie, you were lead to believe Salvia was a fierce hemoloyalist and noblewoman who would have stabbed you for one impolite misstep. The truth has turned out to be far more tragic; she is a buffoon, a vague and ditzy girl who has actually aligned herself in opposition to the spectrum! Horrified by this turn of events, you urged Amazar to break the matespritship up. You still hold her in high esteem solely due to the fins on her face, but you see her as a foolish individual who will either mature in the Fleet or die very quickly. Amazar Lutoben (superiorInstrumentalist) - One of your closest friends from the olden days and the first you have seen face to face since your return from the dead. You hold Amazar in high esteem, even more so due to his stance on the spectrum being similar to yours, and you hope that he can assist you in restoring order to the Valley. Upon arriving at his hive you were mostly responsible for shattering the red bond between him and Salvia. Since then you have been discussing your plans to reinstate the spectrum with him, gaining further appreciation for your old friend with each new topic. He has matured into an outstanding man, and... maybe if you were less sp... ah, no. You didn't say anything. Zillie Partea (sizzlingFirecracker) - You were never friends with Zillie, but you did know her by name due to your similar positions on the spectrum. Despite her attitude you show a lot of respect for her, enough so that you refrained from killing Phidal on your reunion. She gave you false information about Salvia, and for that you are quite hurt; you don't know why she did that, except perhaps as the pettiest form of revenge. She did invite you to her hive after you were done with Amazar, but you're unsure whether you'll take her up on that offer. Raelis Sepius (serpentMedic) - The only thing you've heard about him is that he's a blueblood being manipulated by a greenblood, Cesaro. You cannot tolerate this, as it is a clear breach of the spectrum's rules, and you are currently in the midst of plotting with Amazar and Maleno to thwart Cesaro and get Raelis out from the mobster's thumb. Argead Hyllus (encroachmentArchitect) - Another friend from the wiggling era. Unfortunately, you have discovered that he appears to take a difference stance on leadership and warfare than you; disgusted by his percieved reluctance, you have stricken "Hassle Maleno over trashing his hive" off your Business List. He won't help you, you won't help him. Cesaro Romano (culturedGodfather) - This imbecile has an ego the size of the moons. He tried to sell you illegal goods, solicit you to murder a redblood and then ''apologize to him. You dislike him already, although not enough to entertain black thoughts, and will not hesitate to raise your blade in the event he gets physical. His apparent manipulation of Raelis is the exact trigger you needed to start actively campaigning against him, and you have vowed to bring him to justice- by hook or by bloody crook. Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) - She's just a very vague memory. You thought you remembered her as a sweet, kind troll... why would Amazar hate her? And she's shacked up with this, this mobster? What happened to you, Likllu? Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) - Again, a vague memory, so much so that you weren't even capable of remembering her name. You have nothing against her apart from the obvious "she's a lowblood", but you have vowed to keep an eye on those supposed expert markmanship skills of hers. As Maleno's matesprit, you will show her mercy. But as Phidal's moirail... well, we'll have to see how things go. Phidal Unismo (adamantRevolutionary) - This piece of shit! There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe your endless hatred for Phidal; a malice so deep that it runs straight past any definition of loathing ever defined in Alternian dictionaries. He is the one responsible for exiling you to the forest for three years, the torching of your hive and the murder of your dear lusus. He also shot about seventeen nails into you and left you for dead. Needless to say, you will slaughter him for his insolence, no matter how long it takes you. Acroto Portis (armlessFighter) - You don't even remember this guy; hilarious, considering it was you who chopped his arms off in the first place. Nice going, Csetje. Real nice. Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist) - Another lowblood mauled by you, it appears that in your violent youth you damaged one of his eyes. Despite this he's gone and sworn loyalty to the Zsebet name, so... good for him? You are unsure of what he can do, but having a footsoldier is always fun. Maleno Coggle (affableTinker) - He used to service your hive, and now that you're back you are pleased to see that he still retains his respectful attitude. Although his blood is amazingly low on the spectrum, his plainfaced honesty and friendly nature means that you find him easy to be around; you treat him as a familiar servant, even going so far as to sometimes mimic his habit of dropping emoticons into your text. Now that you've seen him in person, you're amused by how he's grown, and his humorously plain-faced demeanor makes you pleased. His blood is low, but you've placed some trust in him; perhaps too much trust than a purpleblood should give to someone of his caste. Don't get attached, Csetje. Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith) - She has sent you one message and it was exceedingly hostile. Quite frankly you can see why Cesaro wanted her culled, and if she performs even the slightest of injustices against your person you're going to stick her like an oinkbeast. Apparently she wants to be Amazar's moirail? Yeah, you're going to do everything in your power to stop that from happening. Rashei Kahmet(sandstoneSentinel) - Who? Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia) - Her blood is so low that you refuse to even mention her name in conversation. You've never met her, you don't intend to, and quite frankly it's best that you don't because you'd probably get jealous and throw yourself a pity party over how much prettier she is. The result of your first conversation resulted in you calling her a slut, and she called you retarded. You don't intend to repeat the experience. >Examine BUSINESS LIST. 1. Kill Phidal. (POSTPONED) 2. Get better haircut. 3. Befriend as many allies as possible. 4. Restore order to the Valley. 5. Punish Cesaro/Liberate Raelis from this spectrum-defying "contract". 6. Punish Maleno for trashing Argead's hive. (CANCELLED) 7. Break up Revyss and Magnea somehow. 8. Break up Argead and Riotte somehow. 9. Practice swordsmanship/have duel with Amazar. 10. Practice your curtsies. 11. Find a better way to arrange your BUSINESS LIST, you feel like Argead. >Examine trivia. *"Csetje" was the name of the castle that Elizabeth Bathory stayed in; "Zsebet" is derived from the Hungarian name of said baroness. *The varicella-zoster virus is responsible for chickenpox. *I personally pronounce her name "Set-jeh She-bet", but say it however the hell you want. It's probably pronounced "Frigid Bitch" in Troll language anyway. >Examine pictures. Profile picture drawn by Piranha Petting Zoo. Category:Violet Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:ThunderReign Category:Insurrection